


Timeshare Negotiations

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Everybody Wants Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polypack, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, mentioned pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: “We’re intrigued,” Allison says from her spot next to him. “After all, you got rave reviews,” she adds mildly, flipping a page of her magazine.





	Timeshare Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on tumblr: “I am such slut for fic where Stiles has a huge dick. Could be a prompt? Maybe with bottom peter o bottom Scott? Or maybe everybody bottom for Stiles's big dick?”

 

Stiles steps into the pack house, and almost directly into the midst of an argument, loudly happening right there in the living room.

“You _just_ had it,” Peter says, giving Scott a rather toothy snarl. “So if anything, you should be _last_ on the list.”

“He’s my best friend! If he wants me to move up in line, I will!” Scotts says stridently. He crosses his arms, frowning. “Besides, he might not even be _interested_ in—”

“Guys, neither of you are on the calendar until next week,” Isaac says, appearing from the kitchen. “So you should _let it go_.”

“Calendar?” Scott and Peter say at the same time, but with vastly different tones. They both stare intently at Isaac.

“Yeah,” Isaac says with a shrug, seemingly unbothered by the scrutiny. “Lydia figured that’d be the most fair and reasonable way to handle all of this.”

Peter’s eyes narrow. “And how many times did she put her own name down?” he asks, his tone quietly dangerous.

“Same number as everyone else,” Isaac says quickly, because Peter’s eyes are starting to glow. “You can go and see for yourself,” he adds, gesturing toward the kitchen. “It’s posted on the fridge.”

“Hey,” Stiles says, before anyone can leave the room, because he’s still not clear on what exactly is going on. “What the hell are you guys talking about? What did Lydia make a calendar _for_?”

“Um,” Scott says, giving him a deer in the headlights look.

“It’s the schedule of who gets to ride your huge dick next,” Isaac says smoothly, like there’s nothing out of the ordinary about that sentence.

“What?” Stiles says, probably a little too loud. But it’s all he can manage to get out, because his brain has locked up.

“I thought it’d be more fair if we all had to try our hand at seducing you,” Peter says, sending Stiles a charged look that makes his stomach swoop a little. “So that _the best_ may win such a _large_ prize.”

“That’s exactly why you weren’t put on the calendar until next week,” Isaac huffs. “You’re gonna freak him out, and then he won’t want to fuck _any_ of us.”

“I’m _not_ —” Peter begins, outraged, but Stiles finally manages to find his voice, and he quickly cuts in.

“First off, you’ve never had sex with me. How do you know about the size of my dick?” he asks Peter curiously. In high school, almost no one had known, so he can’t imagine the rumor mill is passing along that information _now_.

Neither Peter or Isaac say anything, but they both stare hard at Scott, who flushes under the scrutiny.

It’s not hard to figure things out from there. “Dude, I thought you weren’t going to tell anyone,” Stiles says, eyebrow raised. It wasn’t that they wanted to keep it a secret, it was just that Scott had been hesitant at first, and then a little bit embarrassed by how much he liked it.

“It was too good not to talk about,” Scott says defensively. “I came three times!”

Stiles smiles smugly at that. Scott had been rather passionate after he’d climbed onto his dick, especially after the first orgasm. “And you’ve hyped it so much that everyone else wants a turn?” he asks slyly. “I guess I’d better go look at that calendar.” It’d be good to know what he’s getting into—or more likely, what he has to look forward to.

But when he sees it, he stops in shock. “I was joking when I said _everyone_ , but. The _whole pack_ is on here,” he blurts as his eyes dart from name to name. They’ve kindly given him a day off here or there, but otherwise there’s a name in pretty much every box.

“Yep,” Derek says from the kitchen table.

“We’re intrigued,” Allison says from her spot next to him. “After all, you got rave reviews,” she adds mildly, flipping a page of her magazine.

“I—really?” Stiles says, because Scott must have talked him up _a lot_.

“It’s not every day that you find someone who can handle sex with werewolves,” Peter says. “Especially not someone smart, good looking, and with a great cock.” His tone is light, almost teasing, but his gaze is _heated_.

Stiles gulps, feeling a stirring in his pants, and turns back to the calendar. He can tell it’s Lydia’s production, because everything is color-coded and orderly. And there’s a pattern, likely to ensure fairness—Isaac always follows Lydia, Erica always follows him, and so on through everyone.

“How’d you decide who gets to go first?” he asks, because Peter seems pretty bitter about being near the end of the rotation.

“Random draw between everyone who _hasn’t_ been with you yet. Which is why Scott’s name is last,” Allison says, shrugging.

Stiles sends a sharp look Isaac’s way then, because he and Isaac had sex _just last night_. He’d crawled into Stiles’ window, looking rather eager, and, well, Stiles had been about to jerk off anyway. So, no way should he be that early in the rotation. “Uh, then why is—” he starts, but catches Isaac’s pleading look and reroutes his sentence, smirking. He knows how to keep a secret. “Why is there nothing scheduled for today or tomorrow? I’m a little disappointed by that,” he finishes smoothly.

“We thought you might need a little time to think it over,” Scott says, ever considerate. “And figured we might have to change up the schedule if there’s anyone you’re not, you know, _into_.”

“Wouldn’t be fair to leave anyone out,” Stiles says, grinning. “Besides, our pack is full of ridiculous hotness. If all of you really want to get all up on this, I’m _so down_ for that.”

“Which still leaves tonight and tomorrow free. Any interest in giving someone a preview? A little taste of what’s to come?” Peter asks, low and a little sultry, and Stiles is _very_ sure the innuendo is on purpose.

“Well, I always liked, uh,” Stiles says, finding himself hesitating.

“Surely you’re not getting embarrassed _now_ ,” Peter says, eyebrows raised, and Stiles will admit he has a point.

“I always liked the idea of a pack orgy,” Stiles blurts out. “So I could, uh, make myself available, and anyone who’s interested could have a turn? If you want?” he asks cautiously, because he’s trying not to let this attention go to his head.

But he does get a little ego boost at how quickly he’s maneuvered out of the kitchen and onto the couch. And not ten minutes later, Peter is sinking down on his cock, hands gripping tight on his shoulders, and moaning out, “Oh, this was _such_ a good idea.”

After flitting his gaze over everyone else getting naked and getting ready, and then looking back at Peter, his eyes closed and head tipped back, starting a slow grind, Stiles can’t help but agree.

Best pack night _ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
